Silver Fox (Canadian) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Zora de Plata, Fox | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (leader), unidentified terrorist cell, , 's , | Relatives = Unidentified husband (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Canadian Rockies, Yukon, Canada. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 121 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Terrorist; former Former C.I.A. (Team X) and Weapon X member, Hydra leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canadian Rockies, Yukon, Canada | PlaceOfDeath = Seattle, Washington, United States of America | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Wolverine Vol 2 10 | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 10 | Death2 = (First death) (Second death) | Quotation = Don't be silly Logan! Nothing's forever. Everything has it's time... And our time is now! | Speaker = Silver Fox | QuoteSource = Wolverine Vol 2 65 | HistoryText = A member of the Black Foot Native American Tribe, Silver Fox grew up in the Canadian Rockies near the town of Mount Logan, Yukon. The man known as Logan was accepted into living with the Tribe; having widowed the previous winter, Silver Fox and Logan started a relationship. They lived in a cabin near Mount Logan, where they had a dog, Old Blue, who had contracted rabies in the woods. When Logan couldn't bring himself to kill Blue, Silver Fox took the rifle from him and shot the dog herself. One day Silver Fox arrived in a Mount Logan's saloon just in time to see her lover fighting against several men outside the bar; there, she first met Victor Creed, a man who had just helped Logan in his fight. Ironically, Creed admitted that Silver Fox would eventually cause some problem to Logan. On Logan's birthday, Creed, sent by his master Romulus, savagely attacked Silver Fox at her cabin, brutally killing her. A distraught Logan then carried her body back on town, where Sabretooth mockingly took credit for the deed. Logan tried to kill Sabretooth in revenge, but ultimately failed. Sabretooth and Romulus then brainwashed Logan into believing the townspeople of Mount Logan were responsible for Silver Fox's death and sent him to slaughter them all. Eventually Silver Fox, or someone impersonating her, resurfaced under uncertain circumstances in the 1960s, where she had joined C.I.A.'s black-ops unit known as Team X, as well as Logan and Sabretooth did. and is mentioned that Silver Fox had betrayed Team X during a mission in Cuba for unknown reasons, so she was in fact a team member.}} .}} However, they did not know that C.I.A.'s Team X was a cover for the U.S./Canada's joint military operation called Weapon X Program. At Weapon X, Silver Fox and other Team X members were implanted false memories with the help of cinematographical sets and other technologies provided by Romulus. In one of those implanted memories, Logan and Sabretooth were possibly brainwashed into thinking that Sabretooth had not killed Silver Fox at the cabin several years before.This is a logical conclusion based on the fact that Logan and Sabretooth were not surprised to see Silver Fox alive after the time she was killed. After Weapon X's memory treatment, Silver Fox began remembering that Logan had previously left her at her prom night in the 1950s after he was beaten up in the parking lot for bringing an "Indian" to the dance. However, those events had never happened, and they had been built through Weapon X sets located in Windsor, Ontario. Thinking Logan had rejected her at the prom night, Silver Fox betrayed Team X during a mission at Palma Soriano, Cuba, in 1963, immediately after Kennedy's assassination, joining the cuban revolutionaries. At that point, Weapon X completely lost her tracks. Since they wanted to remove the traitor Silver Fox from the subjects' memories, Weapon X Program had criminal mastermind Aldo Ferro crafting new implanted memories that mimicked the original events of Silver Fox's death; this time, Ferro included a reference of Sabretooth being Logan's father, and the possibility that he killed Silver Fox after she had rejected his avances and knocked out one of his teeth. In the following years she eventually joined Hydra, becoming one of the organization's leaders; she even monitored and followed Logan's activities throughout the years, searching for vengeance. In modern times, she had become the leader of Manhattan's Hydra, operating behind the scenes to discover the mystery around the U.S. Agriculture Department and its involvement with C.I.A. and Weapon X. After having discovered the place where Weapon X crafted all the implanted memories, she followed and killed The Professor, the man who was in charge of both Weapon X and Agriculture Department, to prevent his interference while Logan and the X-Men were exploring the warehouse in Windsor. Around the same time, Logan had started collecting some of the false memories implanted in his head, including one where Silver Fox was a member of a terrorist cell which operated in the Windsor's warehouse; Logan and his teammates Sabretooth and Mastodon defeated the terrorist. The Professor eventually revealed that they used low-quality sets to craft different subjects' memories. The warehouse which appeared in Logan's implants as the terrorists' hideout, was Silver Fox's apartment in San Francisco in her false memories. She later allied herself with Matsu'o Tsurayaba and the Hand, and later hired the Japanese assassin Reiko to poison Logan's lover Mariko Yashida. When former Team X member Mastodon rapidly aged, his teammate John Wraith gathered the other former members to seek answers, including the Hydra-allied Silver Fox. After Mastodon had rapidly reached an advanced age and dissolved, Team X went in search for Aldo Ferro, the man who implanted their false memories decades earlier at Weapon X. Arrived at Ferro's island, they were joined by Ferro's former bodyguard and former Team X member Maverick; Silver Fox was captured by Ferro, who was revealed to be a Psi-Borg, and later, in an illusory scenario which simulated Logan and Silver Fox's cabin, was killed by Sabretooth, who was controlled by Ferro himself. Wolverine buried her near the cabin they had lived together. While doing so he found a tree carving that they had made. When Logan regained the true memories of his past, he perfectly remembered Silver Fox's death at the hands of Sabretooth, revealing that those memories had not been altered by Weapon X Program, and suggesting that the Silver Fox who was killed by Aldo Ferro was just a clone or an impersonator hired by Weapon X during their time at Team X. This could be confirmed by the Professor's corpse, which seemed to have been ripped apart by claws, hinting that maybe that Silver Fox was something different than the original. | Powers = Silverfox possessed retractable claws. It was unknown if she had enhanced senses. Silver Fox was given an age suppression factor by the Weapon X Program. She also apparently had or was given a healing factor, but not to the degree of Wolverine or Sabretooth. | Abilities = Skilled in the use of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Several Hydra vehicles | Weapons = Hydra weapons | Notes = * According to , the Silver Fox killed by Sabretooth and the Silver Fox who joined Team X, Weapon X and Hydra were possibly not the same person. The second Fox could have been an impersonator created / modified by either Weapon X or Romulus. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Claws Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Silverfox Family